


lost in a daydream

by yerimsus (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: They'd both been trainees, and both basked and glowed under the shower of praises they got for their sharp movements that being compared to one another clung to people like the sigh that haunted every breath.





	lost in a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED JSJDJSJSJ HOPE U LIKE IT AND FOLLOW MY TWT PLSSSS ITS @babysatzu uWU I LOVE YOU!!

 

Taeyong loves the lilting sound of Ten's laugh as it pours out of him in a tangle, unexpected whenever Taeyong doesn't realize he said something the other finds funny. The warmth of his eyes as Ten looks at him, the wrinkles around etching the happiness Taeyong has woven into his face, magnetic, and contagious that in response Taeyong finds himself laughing too.

The first time Taeyong met Ten, he was glistening with sweat with his hair stuck out in different directions, disheveled from having to dance from around the clock. Breathless and face repudiated by a mask of fatigue mingled with irritation. A step forward, and Ten met his eyes for a fleeting second before the boy trudged through along the practice room, drowsiness weighing his lids downwards. Taeyong waited for him to leave until even the squeak of his shoes against the polished floor faded into the silence. He didn't know what he felt then only that he felt compelled to grow closer to him.

They'd both been trainees, and both basked and glowed under the shower of praises they got for their sharp movements that being compared to one another clung to people like the sigh that haunted every breath. Like it was mandatory to, that without being compared to one another felt like a silent sin that would sludge through people's throats. Even now, Taeyong could hear the phantom of their words ringing in his ears, talking about how Taeyong's movements were sharper than Ten's but that Ten has the capability to move with a more fluidlike motion.

Each of them lived in the other's shadow that at first drew a wedge in between the two trainees but the reason why they eventually grew closer.

 

At some point, through the false facade of being enemies under the spotlight and finding themselves in a darkened room, slipping into each other's schedules, slithering through the gaps and empty rooms they could find to wait in until the other is called, Taeyong started to fall. It happened gradually like the first drop of sweetness of honey bursting in one's mouth until finally the sweetness takes place as the tears in one's eyes. Stolen glances from where Ten stood at the back, physical affection that seems subtle enough to everyone else but Taeyong.

Every time Ten was around his vicinity, his feelings bloomed sevenfold more.

He tried to confess his feelings once, when they had their first win for 7th Sense, when they finally debuted. Taeyong found himself pacing backstage, worry making his heartbeat thrum hard behind his ribcage. The others didn't find it odd: It was one of their first times being onstage with such a large crowd beaming at them anyway. Doyoung tried to sit him down, saying, "Taeyong, you're making me nervous too."

But Taeyong only shot him an apologetic glance, muttering a soft sorry under his breath.

At Encore when they finally had their first win token held in Taeyong's hands, tears choking him and his body shaking against the euphoria and adrenaline rush pumping through him, Ten was the first one to approach him.

"Taeyong-ah, are you okay?" he asked, laughing at Taeyong's odd show of emotions but concern creasing his brows nonetheless.

Taeyong couldn't say anything, but gibberish sounds made its way out of his throat, groaning a simple "yes." The tremor through his body had a different reason now. Ten stepped closer and a second later, he wiped Taeyong's tears away with the sleeve of his oversized shirt tailored just for him. Then Taeyong found himself smiling too.

He wished not to dampen the festive mood that adorned their dormitory when they got home. Watching Ten then with him teasing the members who haven't debuted yet with their trophy, Taeyong decided to push back the confession sooner or later.

Until one day in their dormitory with only the two of them left, a deserved rest day given only to both of them threaded its way to all that had happened the past month. Taeyong lied at his upper bunkbed with Ten sitting at the lower one whose owner left it in such a hurry that pieces of Mark's clothes laid elsewhere around the room. Taeyoung could hear the resounding click of the rubix cube as he fidgeted at the object with such earnest. It was midday, sunlight penetrating into the blinds, giving an almost dreamlike quality to the room. That was all the push he needed to confess.

It was seconds later when he finally called Ten's name in a soft whisper. It was silent save for his labored breaths and the creak of the rubix cube.

Ten hummed in response, not giving much attention to Taeyong. It was what Taeyong dreaded the most.

"When I tell you this.." he pauses, trying to muster the courage and find the right words but instead the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Promise me nothing would change."

Ten hummed again, nonchalance evident in the slack of his posture.

"Ten," Taeyong called his name for the second time, hoping to gain his attention, but Ten remained fixed at the cube. "Ten, I like you."

Ten's nimble fingers grew slower and slower until it was only silence filling in the distance between the two boys. It was minutes before Ten even had the desire to look at him, and stared right into his eyes. "As friends right?"

Taeyong could only shake his head no, knowing what was to come with the sharpness and clarity welling in the other boy's eyes. Ten asked not because he didn't know, but because he wished he _didn't_.

Then the tremor of his frame, Taeyong realized he was laughing. He stood up and said, "Nice try, but I wouldn't be fooled."

And he left without letting Taeyong say any other word into existence, leaving a confused Taeyong alone in the room with the midday sun boring its rays into his back.

 

Ten laughs at him now, bringing him back into reality. His eyes creased at the corners, shoving an obscene statue in front of Taeyong's face. Taeyong smiles and sighs. His hand finding its way to Ten's, letting his be encased in Ten's much more stronger one, hidden in view from the other members.

Ten feels himself smiling.

 

 


End file.
